


Nightmares

by strawberryquartz13



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryquartz13/pseuds/strawberryquartz13
Summary: Ana Surik is now the Commander of the alliance, but is suffering from nightmares frequently.*Takes place after the events of chapter 9 in kotfe series, and lana and Ana Surik are officially a couple.*





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own swtor, this is all just a work of fanfiction. Also, this is my first time writing a story so sorry if it sounds bad, I am always open to suggestions and criticism.

_ I'm running, always running. I fight my way to my ship, to my friends. After what feels like an eternity, i finally each them. But, I'm too late. All I see are corpses, their faces twisted in pain and betrayal… _

        I bolt awake, soaked in silent tears and sweat. I look to my side and see a still sleeping former sith Lord. I'm relieved that I haven't woken her. I slip away as silently as I can, get dressed and grab my saber. I go onto the balcony attached to my room, and look over the sleeping wilds. When i became commander if the alliance, Theron and Lana insisted that I take this room, as it's the biggest with the most escape routes. It can feel too much at times, mainly because of my Jedi upbringing. 

        I try to compose myself and not think about the dream. I've been having this same dream since Lana had freed me from the carbonite. It always starts with me on an asteroid fighting my way through an army of stormtroopers, trying to reach my ship, my friends. But I'm always too late. They are always dead when I finally make it to them. Their faces change each time. Sometimes it's my crew, who is like a family to me. Other times it's the Jedi council.

       Tonight it was my friends in the alliance. Theron, Koth, Senya, and Lana. I know the Jedi way is to not get emotionally attached, but seeing Lana there, the look on her face. I don't think I could bare seeing that ever again. I feel a sob coming, and try to force it down, failing quite horribly.

       “Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or will I have to guess?” Startled, I turn and see Lana behind me, arms crossed.

        “It’s nothing,” I say, trying to wipe away the tears.

        “I don't need the force to tell me something is bothering you. While it may be your job to be strong for others, you can let your guard down when it’s just us.” Lana says, as she wraps her arms around my waist. With that the gates break, and i collapse into her arms, crying uncontrollably. The whole time, she is holding me tight, and telling me everything will be alright. Once I calm down I tell her about the nightmares.

         “You really should have told me sooner.”

         “I didn't know how.” I say into her shoulder. I always loved her scent. Mint leaves and lilac.

        “Well, I'll always be here for you, and you can tell me like this if you want. Just know that I love you.”

       “I love you too.” And for the first time, I didn't have the nightmare.


End file.
